ORIGINS OF SUPERMAN
by Hari Krishnan
Summary: ITS BEGINING OF MY DCU
1. Chapter 1

THE BIRTH OF SUPERMAN

EVERYONE THINKS I AM BORN WITH POWERS WELL I WAS NOT. I WAS BORN IN KRYPTON TECHINICALLY I AM AN IMMGRIANT BUT LIFES NOT THAT EASY MY FATHER MADE THE SHAPE FOR THREE OF US BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED MY DAD OR BIRTH DAD HE WAS BIRLLIANT MATHEMATICIAN BUT I STILL DONT UNDERSTAND HOW ONES MATH CAN BE 20 YRS SHORT THATS WHAT UNCLE ABIN USED TO SAY I KNOW TOO MUCH INFORMATION. LETS TALK ABOUT MY BIRTH A PLACE WHERE U FIND ONES IDENTITY .I FOUND MY IDENTITY ON SMALLVILE I GUESS LAZYWRITING HUH. BUT WHERE DID I HAVE MY IDENTITY FROM THAT WILL BE ANSWERED. MY FATHER JOHN AND MOTHER MARTHA HAD SON NAME CLARK KENT THEY WERE HAPPY UNTIL HURRICANE HIT IT THEM EVEN THOUGH THE KID WAS BORN WITH THE HEART CONDITION DURING THAT TIME WHOLE HOSPITAL HAD LOST ELECTRICITY THEY WATCHED THEIR KID DIEING THEY LOST THE HOPE THEY WENT NEAR THE HILL WITH THE KID IN HAND TO END THEIR LIFE BUT THEY SAW SOMETHING THEY SAW AN ASTEROID COMING NEAR THEM AND WHEN THEY LOOKED IT WAS A ROCKET SHIP HAVING A BABY .THEY LOOKED AT IT THEY THOUGHT OF LEAVING BUT MOTHER INSIDE MARTHA KENT DID NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE IT . SOON THEY SAW A GREEN LIGHT STAR NEAR THEM SCARED MATHA OPENED AND TOOK THE KID. THIS WERE GREEN LATERN. AND THEY ARE LEADER WAS UNCLE ABIN. ABIN ASKED MOTHER TO HAND OVER THE MOTHER WAS RELENTLESS SHE SAID NO HOW CAN WE TRUST U

ABIN SMILED AND REPLIED SO U ARE A MOTHER. I GUESS I DONT HAVE ANSWER FOR IT BUT THAT KID NEEDS ATTENTION my mother SAID WE ALDREADY LOST A KID I DONT WANA LOOSE THIS ONE SAID IAM SORRY FOR UR LOOS BUT THAT KID CANNOT SUSTAIN IN THIS ENIVIORNMENT HE MAY SEEM HUMAN BUT HE CANT SURVIVE .THE ALL MIGHTY GUARDIAN CALLED ABIN SUR . HE TOLD THEM ABOUT THE LAST KID OF KRYPTON BUT GURDIANS WERE INTERESTED THEY HAD IMPORTANT PROBLEM THAN A SINGLE KID THE HALF OF THE UNIVERSE IS GONNA BE CONSUMED UNCLE ABIN WAS SINGLE RESPONDER HE TOLD THEM THAT HE HAD NO CHOICE TO LEAVE .MY FATHER WAS SHOCKED HE TOLD ABIN THAT THEY DONT WANT TO LIVE THEY JUST LOST THEY RE KID AND THEY ARE NO AY INTERESTED TO TAKE CARE OF ALIEN KID . ABIN TOLD LIKE U HE TOO HAS LOST EVERYONE HE HAS NOONE EXCEPT U .MARTHA FINE WE WILL RAISE IT AS OUR KID BUT THAT MEANS LAST SON KRYPTON IS DEAD . ABIN AGREED AS HE A RAGE PROBLEM TO DEAL WITH .U HAVE MY WORD .THATS HOW I GOT MY NAME CLARK KENT .

DID U LIKE IT SHARE IT AND MORE OF MY ADVENTURES ARE COMING


	2. Chapter 2

THE BIRTH OF SUPERMAN

CHAPTER 2 BEING CLARK KENT

ABIN HAD TO DEAL WITH THE RAGE WHICH WILL LEAD TO THE FIRST LATERN WAR BUT LETS NOT JUMP SHIPS SHALL WE .I WAS KRYPTONIAN BUT THAT CREATED A HUGE PROBLEM I WAS NOT SUITED FOR EARTH. MY MOM LOVED ME BUT MY DAD NEVER CONSIDERED ME AS CLARK WAS A GOOD PERSON BUT HE WAS NOT A FATHER TO ME BUT I DONT BLAME HIM FOR THAT EVEN I WOULD HAVE REACTED THE SAME WAY BUT ONE OF THE PROBLEMS THAT I FACED AS A KID WAS THAT I WAS WEAK YES SUPERMAN - SUPER JUST MAN BUT I WAS A WEAKER BOY I USED TO BE BULLIED .MY FATHER USED TO SAY USE UR BRAIN AND BE FRIENDS WITH THOESE BULLIES BUT MY QUESTION TO HIM WAS IF I JOIN THEM WHO WOULD BE THERE FOR MY FRIENDS. IWAS BAD AT SPORTS . I WAS TEASED AS WACK A MOLE BECAUSE I USED TO GET BEATEN UP AND I USED TO STAND UP BUT MY WILL WAS BREAKING .THATS WHEN I MET HANNAH SHE WAS HANDICAPPED BUT SHE HAD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SMILE THAT I HAVE EVER SHE GAVE ME TOLD JUST STANDING UP ISNT GOOD ENOUGH BUT TO LEAD PEOPLE THATS WHERE A LEADER SHINE

SHE WAS MY FIRST CRUSH . SHE AND I USED TO GO TO HOME BY WALKING . AND SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO BE RJ SHE SAID TO INSPIRE PEOPLE IT DOES NOT TAKE A FACE BUT RIGHT WORDS.I WAS WEAK BUT WITH HER I WAS STRONGER THAN BEFORE I USED TO GET MY ASS KICKED BUT WITH HER BY MY SIDE IT WAS DIFFERENT I FELT STRONG WITH HER .SHE MADE ME CLARK KENT HAD A LIFE I USED HELP MY FATHER AND MOTHER BUT MY FATHER WAS NEVER HAPPY HE SAID HE WOULD HAVE WORKED MORE THAN ME .MOM SHE LOVED SHE AND HANNAH WERE TWO PILLARS OF MY LIFE .BUT THEN THINGS GONE WRONG. THE BULLIES CROSSED A LETS LEAVE IT HERE .I WAS NEVER EVER TOLD I WAS AN ALIEN I LIVED LIKE CLARK KENT AND ITS WAS MY PARENTS THAT LED ME TO THIS .

CLARK KENT WAS NOT JUST ME IT WAS WERE I LEARNED THAT ITS NOT WHEN U HAVE POWER U SHOULD STANDUP BUT WHEN U ARE POWERLESS AND I FOLLOW CHAPTER REBIRTH


	3. Chapter 3

The Birth of Superman

The guardian and me

Uncle abin was the only human relative I had or I thought so abin with his lantern ring cloaked himself as a human and I did question him because I wanted to be like he said to me once brave without good is like a tree with ought leaves it might grow but it is not useful for anybody abin liked earth he saw humans just like me a person who needs help. Abin use to visit me once a month he would bring different fruits peculiar in taste .as a child I did not question abin sir. He was my first teacher in courage. during my summer holidays uncle abin use to spend time with me he taught me combat but I wasn't the strongest person but I used to get up bruised but abin told me u should know when u should quit a plan and got sweeped . my mother hated abins vacation classes she says why cant he be normal .abin use to laugh but then my mother would give her a dead eye look which would make him stop laughing .

The guardian at school Hannah she used to interfere in my fights .she would wipe my wounds and she would say u are right and i am there for u . but Hannah was mobbed by bunch of bullies they thrown her out of her wheel chair and made me see it I was furious but felt powerless they started the car and went to ramp into her and... do u want more of abin or Hannah tell me in the reviews


End file.
